


You Thought I Was Happy (Just Please Don't Forget Me)

by H50fan1990



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H50fan1990/pseuds/H50fan1990
Summary: (Inspired by the sixteenth part of the series You Thought I Was Happy, by Karlethandra_Merthensa. Go read it...It's amazing!!!)Ever since his mother left when he was younger, Jesse has had an irrational fear of being forgotten. When they get Hanzo back, will he remember him?





	You Thought I Was Happy (Just Please Don't Forget Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Thought I Was Happy (And I Was)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913301) by [Karlethandra_Merthensa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa). 



> Hi, guys. Kind of freaking out a little, because, not only is this my first Overwatch fic, this is the first fic I've written based on a previously written work. If there is anything I need to change, let me know, and I'll fix it. Just be nice, please :) Anyway, enjoy!

Jesse McCree wasn't a man that feared a lot. He had been told several times growing up that it would get him killed, and he had earned more than a few scars to show that it almost did, but here he was. The only thing that was missing was Hanzo. He just hoped that he would remember him if -no, when- they got him back. 

As Jesse left the meeting room, he headed out to their spot and pulled out a cigar. His hands shook a little as he took out a lighter and lit it. Meanwhile, as the meeting ended and everyone else filed out of the meeting room, Genji went to Jack. "Should I go check on Jesse? It's been a while," he said. Jack nodded. "I'm sure he could use a friend right now," he replied. 

Genji looked for Jesse in a couple of different places before finding him in Jesse and Hanzo's spot. As he quietly approached, Genji could see his shoulders slumped, the only hint that he was crying the slight tremors that periodically shook them. Genji continued approaching, pausing when he heard him talking to someone.

"Hey there, honey bee," he said, his voice breaking. "I miss ya." There was a pause as Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say next. "Just promise me that, when we get ya back that you'll remember me. I know it's going to take some time ta undo everything that Talon's done to ya, but I need someone ta remember." 

Jesse's mother had left without a second thought when he was little, giving him an irrational fear of being forgotten. Other than his mom, it would hurt him if the most important person to him had forgotten him. He let out another louder sob, unaware he had a visitor. At this time, Genji had gone to Jesse and stood next to him silently, letting him cry. He looked up and saw Genji standing next to him. 

"Oh, hey there, Genji," Jesse said, quickly wiping his eyes. He wondered how long he had been standing there, but didn't ask, greatful for the company, as he really didn't want to be alone right now. "Are you alright? You've been out here a while," he said. "Not right now, but I'll be fine," Jesse said, his eyes red from crying. 

Genji turned to Jesse. "We'll get him back, you know," he stated matter of factly. "I know," Jesse said softly. "It's just that, when we do get him back, what if the brainwashing can't be undone?" Fresh tears started to well in his eyes. "My brother is tough. If anyone can make it through this, it's him," Genji replied. "Thanks for that," Jesse said with a soft smile. He still missed Hanzo like crazy, but began to have faith that they would get him back, and Jesse would be right by his side to help him remember.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Please leave a comment and let me know :D Also go check out the series You Thought I Was Happy by Karlethandra_Merthensa and give them some love! Byeee :D


End file.
